Love You Unconditionally
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: Yunho yang kena gangguan ingatan, tapi tetap cinta sama Jaejoong. Yunjae, Changkyu, Hanchul, dan mungkin beberapa pair lagi menyusul. Chap 2 is up, kalo mau dilanjut review ne ;) kalo nggak, mau di-delete soalnya konyol sih - - semoga suka, no bash no flame. GS, YAOI :D
1. Chapter 1

Di suatu siang yang cerah, Changmin sibuk main PSP. Di halaman, Yunho sibuk menggombali Jaejoong yang sedang mengurus bunganya tersayang, sedangkan Taepoong mengejar Jiji di lantai atas. Yaah, mereka hanya bermain. Kalo Taepoong melukai Jiji, pasti Jaejoong marah sama Taepoong. Kalo Jaejoong marah sama Taepoong, Yunho cuma bisa menabahkan dirinya dan anjingnya. Gawat kan?

"Boo, semua bunga di halaman ini nggak ada apa-apanya dibandingin kamu.." gombal Yunho.

"Gombal ah," balas Jaejoong cuek.

"Beneran Boo, aku lebih suka liat kamu daripada bunga-bunga ini.." sahut Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Aku nggak mau dibandingin sama tanaman," jawab Jaejoong.

"Ayolah Boo, masa hatimu tidak tersentuh? Sekuntum mawar merah yang kau berikan kepadaku.."

"Berisik! Ngga usah pake gitu segala!" kata Jaejoong sambil membersihkan rumput liar yang tumbuh.

Tanpa sadar, di atas sana (di lantai 2 maksudnya) Taepoong dan Jiji makin semangat berkejaran sehingga Taepoong yang sekarang sudah besar badannya menyenggol pot bunga Jaejoong yang terbuat dari keramik. Pot bunga itu jatuh ke bawah karena gaya gravitasi dan..

PRANG !

Yunho terkapar.

Potnya jatuh mengenai Yunho.

Jaejoong panik. Kepala Yunho mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Changminnie ! Appamu! Appamu!" teriak Jaejoong seakan dia adalah rocker.

"Apa sih Umma ah.. Appa?!" panik Changmin lalu berlari dan memeluk Yunho.

Jaejoong dengan panik mengeluarkan mobil untuk membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit. Changmin memeluk Yunho.

"Appa, aku ngga mau jadi anak yatim secepat ini.. Appa banguuuuuun!" teriak Changmin melengking.

"Berisik! Ayo cepat kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" kata Jaejoong sambil menahan tangis.

Akhirnya, Yunho di kursi belakang sambil dipeluk Jaejoong dan Changmin mengebut ke rumah sakit.

Setelah diperiksa dan ditangani, ternyata Yunho mengalami cedera kepala.

"Cedera ini lumayan parah, sehingga mungkin mengakibatkan gangguan ingatan sesaat. Tapi semoga Yunho-ssi tidak mengalaminya," jelas dokter yang merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Yunho juga.

"Kalau ternyata Appa saya mengalaminya, bagaimana dokter?" tanya Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang sedang menangis karena khawatir pada Yunho.

"Bisa diterapi dan diberi obat, jika memang Yunho-ssi mengalaminya, boleh dibawa lagi kesini untuk menerima perawatan.." jawab sang dokter sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jadi kapan suami saya boleh dibawa pulang?" tanya Jaejoong sambil terisak.

"Setelah Yunho-ssi sadar juga bisa dibawa pulang, Jaejoong-ssi tidak usah khawatir ne?"

"Ne, gamsahamnida.." kata Changmin sambil menuntun Jaejoong untuk menuju kamar rawat Yunho.

Setibanya disana, Jaejoong langsung duduk di sebelah ranjang Yunho.

"Yunnie bangun.. hiks," isak Jaejoong.

"Umma, uljima.. Gwenchana.." hibur Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamar.

"Jae yeoppo? Gwenchana?" tanya Heechul sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Eonnie.." lirih Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma kesini sama siapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Sama Kyunnie, dia sedang memarkir mobil," jelas Heechul sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah hadir di ruang rawat Yunho. Changmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Modus nih -_-

Jaejoong merasakan tangan Yunho bergerak. Lalu Yunho pun membuka matanya.

"Yunnie?" panggil Jaejoong.

"Bidadari.." panggil Yunho.

"Baguslah Appa kayanya nggak kena gangguan ingatan," pikir Changmin.

"Bidadari juga.." tunjuk Yunho pada Heechul.

"Apa sih Yun?" ujar Jaejoong sambil mencubit Yunho.

"Aw appo! Aku dimana? Aku siapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Kamu bercanda kan?" tanya Jaejoong serius.

"Bercanda apa? Aniya.. Kamu bidadari kan? Kamu cantik. Jadi pacarku yuk?" celetuk Yunho.

Changmin hanya menatap datar. Yaa, Yunho kan memang suka jahil. Jadi mungkin ini juga dia lagi jahil.. Mungkin.

"Appa?" panggil Changmin.

"Kamu manggil siapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Appa jahat ih!" protes Changmin.

"Kamu anak siapa? Masa anakku udah gede lagi. Nikah aja belum! Bidadari, mau kan jadi pacar aku? Hmm.. Jadi istri aku aja langsung gimana? Mau?" cerocos Yunho sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie apa sih? Udah ah aku pusing," sahut Jaejoong lalu melangkah pergi.

"Bidadari mau kemana?" tanya Yunho.

"Tuh bidadari tuh," celetuk Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Heechul.

"Aniya! Bidadariku cuma kamu!" kata Yunho.

"Udah ah, kamu disini dulu ne? Aku mau cari makanan.." Jaejoong pun pergi meninggalkan Yunho sebentar namun baru saja ia menutup pintu..

"Huweee, andwae ! Bidadariku nggak boleh pergi! Nggaaaaaaak! Mau kemanaaaa!" panik Yunho sambil meronta dari pelukan Changmin yang menahannya turun dari ranjang.

"Appa ih udah ih, Umma nggak kemana-mana, cuma nyari makanan.." sahut Changmin sambil terus menahan Yunho. Heechul dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

"Andwae, aku mau bidadariku.. Aku mau ikuuut! Hiks.."

Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Heechul menatap Yunho horror. Yunho menangis? Yunho yang sebegitu manly nya menangis.. Ini bencana..

TBC

**qyu said : TBC.. soalnya aku pengen tau pada suka apa nggak? Ini konyol sih haha, cuma nggak tau kenapa aku pengen banget ngetik cerita ini. Yunho yang selalu jatuh hati sama Jaejoong secara sadar atau nggak sadar itu lucu. Hoho. Gitu sih. **

**Kalo pada minat, review ya? Kalo nggak, aku bakal delete aja soalnya rasanya konyol -_- **

**Tapi rame.. tapi konyol. Tapi lucu.. tapi konyol. Tapi tapi..**

**Yasudah. See you soon^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Mendengar kepanikan dari dalam, Jaejoong segera membuka kembali pintu ruang rawat Yunho. Ia terkaget-kaget melihat suaminya yang memaksa turun ranjang sambil berurai air mata. Ia lalu menghampiri ranjang Yunho dan tak perlu menunggu lama, ia merasakan pelukan Yunho yang sangat erat. Bahu Yunho bergetar seakan takut ditinggal pergi.

"Bidadari kemana.. Aku takut disini, hiks.." isak Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya bisa memeluk Yunho erat sambil menahan tangis. Ternyata Yunho sepertinya memang benar terkena gangguan ingatan. Changmin langsung berinisiatif memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Yunho yang sebenarnya.

Setelah menjalani beberapa tes, Yunho dinyatakan positif mengalami gangguan ingatan temporer. Jaejoong sedih mendengarnya, namun Changmin berkata," Umma, Appa pasti bisa sembuh. Kita harus yakin, kita harus bantu Appa untuk sembuh.."

Keadaan Yunho yang tadinya diperbolehkan pulang setelah sadar menjadi harus dirawat selama beberapa hari. Ia sama sekali tak bisa ditinggal Jaejoong. Bahkan ketika ditinggal bersama Changmin pun Yunho menjadi histeris. Apa karena Changmin beraura iblis? Hanya Yunho yang bisa menjawabnya.

Suatu pagi, Jaejoong benar-benar harus pergi. Ia harus berbelanja dan memasak untuk Yunho, karena kemarin Yunho mengamuk saat disuapi makanan dari rumah sakit. Dengan terpaksa, Jaejoong harus meninggalkan Yunho untuk sementara. Sekarang sih Yunho masih tidur, tapi siapa tau kan..

"Minnie, kalo Appamu bangun, telepon Umma ne?" pesan Jaejoong sebelum pergi.

"Ne, ngga usah takut, Umma. Aku pasti jagain Appa kok.." ujar Changmin yakin.

"Ne.. Jangan dipaksa ne kalo dia mau apa-apa, nanti kalo pusing kan gawat.." sahut Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Umma, hati-hati di jalan. Jangan bawa mobil, naik taksi aja ne?" pesan Changmin sebelum sosok Jaejoong menghilang ke balik pintu.

Sayangnya, setelah 15 menit kepergian Jaejoong ke supermarket, Yunho terbangun. Ia membuka matanya dan mencari keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Bidadari mana?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin.

"Pergi ke supermarket," jawab Changmin pendek.

"Wae? Kenapa aku ditinggal? Kalo bidadari ninggalin aku gimana? Aku nggak mau disini, aku mau ikut sama bidadari, aku takut disini.." panik Yunho.

"Aniya, dia pasti kembali kok.. Appa jangan takut ne?" kata Changmin sambil mendekati Yunho.

"Bohong! Kenapa dia pergi nggak bilang sama aku? Kenapa dia pergi pas aku tidur? Aku nggak mau tidur lagi! Anterin aku ke tempat bidadari!" paksa Yunho sambil menarik paksa tangan Changmin.

"Shireo! Kalo Appa mau nyusul Umma, makanya cepet sembuh! Umma gini juga kan soalnya Appa sakit. Umma nangis gara-gara Appa! " bentak Changmin kesal. Ia kelepasan.

"Aku.. Aku nggak maksud ngebuat dia nangis.." lirih Yunho.

Menyadari raut muka Yunho yang mulai menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam, Changmin memeluk Yunho.

"Aku takut bidadari pergi.." sahut Yunho sedih.

Changmin hanya bisa terdiam dalam sunyi. Ia hanya bisa menjadi pendengar setia. Bukan keinginan Yunho untuk terkena gangguan ingatan, ia tahu itu.

"Aku takut ditinggal bidadari.."

"Aku nggak mau sendirian disini.."

"Aku takut, tempat ini menyeramkan. Kenapa aku harus disini? Aku cuma sakit kepala aja.."

Yunho terus meracau dalam pelukan Changmin. Entah kenapa ia juga merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Changmin.

Sampai akhirnya, Changmin merasakan Yunho yang bernafas teratur. Ia tertidur lagi di dalam pelukannya. Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan perlahan membaringkan Yunho kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Appa, mianhae, aku emosi tadi. Bukan kemauan Appa untuk begini kan? Appa cepet sembuh ne, aku rindu Appa yang dulu," sahut Changmin sambil tersenyum lirih.

Namun saat Changmin akan melangkah, tangan Yunho enggan untuk melepaskan genggamannya dari kemeja Changmin. Akhirnya, Changmin terpaksa ikut naik ke ranjang Yunho dan memeluk Appanya yang sedang tertidur. Ranjang rumah sakit yang kalian taulah segimana ukuran paling besarnya pun anehnya cukup ketika mereka berdua berbaring.

Tanpa terasa, Changmin pun ikut tertidur. Saat Jaejoong kembali, ia melihat suami dan anaknya tertidur pulas. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah menaruh masakan yang ia bawa di nakas, ia menghampiri ranjang tempat Yunho dan Changmin tidur.

"Jagoan-jagoanku.. Harta berharga dalam hidupku.." gumamnya.

"Gomawo ne Minnie, Umma tau kamu bakal menjaga Appamu dengan baik," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut anaknya dengan lembut.

"Dan cepat sembuh Yunnie, aku tau kamu pasti bisa. Semangat ne? Kamu seperti anak kecil sekarang, tapi apapun yang terjadi, saranghae yeongwonhi Jung Yunho," kata Jaejoong lembut lalu mengecup pipi suaminya tercinta yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Setelah Yunho terbangun, Jaejoong langsung menyuapinya makan. Yunho makan dengan lahap sehingga Jaejoong pun senang melihatnya.

"Umma, aku mau makan juga.." kata Changmin.

"Ne, itu ada di meja. Ambil aja ne?" jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke arah meja.

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu.

"Umma, Appa, kalian kesini?" seru Jaejoong sambil memeluk Umma dan Appanya bergantian. Umma dan Appa Yunho sudah meninggal saat Changmin masih kecil, sehingga hanyalah Kangin dan Leeteuk yang sekarang Yunho anggap sebagai orangtuanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunnie? Umma begitu khawatir.." sahut Leeteuk sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan heran.

"Siapa? Kenapa mirip sama bidadari?" tanya Yunho polos.

"Yunnie ngga inget?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mendekati Yunho.

Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menunjukkan raut muka kebingungan.

"Appa, mending makan tiramisu buatan Halmoni yuk!" ajak Changmin sambil menyuapkan potongan tiramisu ke mulut Yunho.

"Shireo! Aku nggak mau disuapin kamu!" tolak Yunho.

"Lho kok?" heran Kangin yang melihat Yunho yang terlihat sangat kekanakan di matanya.

"Ayo, buka mulutnya!" paksa Changmin.

"Shireo!" tolak Yunho sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sini Minnie, biar Umma saja. Yunnie ayo makan kue ne?" bujuk Jaejoong.

"Ne, tapi bidadari duduk disini ne?" pinta Yunho sambil menunjuk ke sebelahnya.

Yunho makan dengan gembira karena disuapi Jaejoong. Setelah setengah dari potongan kue itu habis, Yunho meminta minum kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku mau minum.." kata Yunho.

"Ne, ini pegang dulu ne?" sahut Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan piring berisi tiramisu.

"Manja," cibir Kangin pada Yunho.

"Aku nggak manja!" elak Yunho.

"Manja! Makan sendiri aja nggak bisa!" tuduh Kangin.

PRANG!

Semua yang ada di kamar rawat Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Yunho melempar piring berisi tiramisu ke dinding karena kesal.

"Yunnie!" seru Jaejoong kaget. Ia langsung menghampiri Yunho.

"Aigoo! Kuenya sayang!" teriak Changmin sambil berlari ke arah tiramisu yang sudah tergeletak dengan mengenaskan.

"Yunnie gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho yang sekarang menutup mukanya menggunakan bantal.

"Ahjussi itu galak.. Ahjussi itu siapa? Kenapa kesini?" gumam Yunho.

Saat Jaejoong mau menjelaskan, Kangin menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Udah, manja banget sih. Suruh siapa lempar piring segala!" bentak Kangin karena kesal.

"Appa udah, Yunnie lagi sakit!" jawab Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kangin.

"Masa sakit jadi kayak gitu? Appa nggak percaya!" elak Kangin sambil menarik Jaejoong.

Merasakan pelukan Jaejoong terlepas, Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jaejoong ditarik oleh Kangin.

"Ahjussi! Lepasin! Mau dibawa kemana!" marah Yunho.

"Ahjussi?" bingung Kangin.

"Appa kan kena hilang ingatan temporer, tadi pagi aja nangis ditinggal Umma. Appa nggak bisa ditinggal Umma, makanya kayak gitu.." jelas Changmin sambil memakan tiramisu buatan Leeteuk.

Jaejoong yang sudah lepas dari pegangan Kangin pun segera memeluk Yunho.

"Yunnie gwenchana? Apanya yang sakit? Yunnie pusing nggak?" tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi.

Yunho hanya menggeleng dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

"Bidadari sakit nggak ditarik-tarik tadi? Nan gwenchana, asal bidadari nggak apa-apa.." ucap Yunho tulus.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terisak mendengar ucapan Yunho. Bahkan ketika sedang hilang ingatan pun suaminya ternyata begitu mencintainya.

"Uljima, aku bikin nangis lagi ya? Mianhae.." kata Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat.

Leeteuk hanya bisa menangis di pelukan Kangin saat melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kangin pun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang terjadi pada menantu satu-satunya itu. Walaupun ingatan Yunho hilang, cintanya terhadap Jaejoong tidak berubah.

Kangin mendekati Yunho dan memegang bahunya.

"Aku nggak salah pilih, kamu memang pantas untuk Jaejoong. Cepet sembuh, ne?" kata Kangin sambil menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Aku nggak ngerti ahjussi ngomong apa, tapi jeongmal gomawoyo.. Aku cuma sakit kepala aja, hehe," cengir Yunho.

"Joongie, Umma dan Appa pamit, ne? Kamu harus sabar, kamu pasti bisa. Changminnie, titip Ummamu, ne?" pamit Leeteuk sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ne Umma, sering-sering kesini ne.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Halmoni, bawa makanan lagi ne?" cengir Changmin.

"Pikiranmu cuma makanan aja!" kata Kangin sambil memandang ke arah Changmin.

"Tanpa makanan kita nggak bisa hidup, Haraboji. Aku cuma berpikir realistis!" ujar Changmin yakin. Kangin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan cucunya itu.

"Kami pamit ne?" sahut Leeteuk sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Umma Appa hati-hati.." ujar Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah kepergian kedua orangtuanya, Jaejoong melihat ke arah Yunho yang sedang sibuk menonton TV.

"Yunnie, mungkin setelah ini aku akan makin mencintaimu.." gumam Jaejoong.

"Appa minum obat ne?" sahut Changmin.

"Shireo!" tolak Yunho.

"Jadi Appa mau bikin Umma sedih lagi?" tanya Changmin.

"Aniya.." lirih Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Udah ini nanti kita nonton film ne? Tapi Appa makan ini dulu.." bujuk Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum. Changmin ternyata bisa bersikap dewasa juga.

"Ne.." jawab Yunho terpaksa lalu meminum obatnya satu-satu.

Setelah meminum obat, Yunho masih memasang tampang bosan karena masih merasakan pahitnya obat yang baru ia konsumsi.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas. Yunho melihat ke arah Jaejoong dengan kaget.

"Yunnie udah mau minum obatnya, jadi Yunnie dapat hadiah. Sekarang Yunnie istirahat ne?" bujuk Jaejoong.

"Aku mau hadiah lagi boleh?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Seringaian Appa nggak hilang.." batin Changmin.

"Ne, tapi nanti. Sekarang istirahat dulu ne.." jawab Jaejoong lalu mematikan TV dan membetulkan letak selimut Yunho.

"Ne, dadah bidadari.." ujar Yunho sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"More or less, I love you," bisik Jaejoong.

Dan kita tahu, pasti Yunho bermimpi indah sekarang..

TBC

* * *

**qyu said : naaah. ini lanjutannya. pada suka nggak? intinya, apapun yang terjadi sama Yunho, ternyata cintanya terhadap Jaejoong nggak berubah. tapi perjalanan cerita ini msh panjang.. Ada yang mau dilanjutkah? Review ne :)**

**Jeongmal gomawoyo udah ngereview, ngefollow, ngefave.. Aku seneng banget ^^~**

Balasan review:

- Yechun : hmm lucu nggak yah, mungkin humornya nambah di chap depan. Aku sih pas baca ulang jadi sedih cerita chap ini hohoho :D

- Love CacuNalu : ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka :)

- Guest : yap ini udah dilanjut, semoga nggak kecewa :D

- irengiovanny : udah dilanjut, semoga suka :))

- Vic89 : ini sudah dilanjut ^^~ hohoho, semoga suka yaaaa :D

Masih ditunggu reviewnya dari kalian semua.. Makin mengalir review makin cepat aku menulis :))


End file.
